Alfred's life story
by hetaliaplus writer
Summary: Hey dudes! yes, i am Alfred, also known as America. I am writing this because i want other people, expecially Arthur...he needs to know the truth... and no its not that i like him. I have someone else i sorta like... there is a friend of mine who i took some of my ideas from since we RP together on FB angel161991...A.K.A. Arthur Manymusesjointaccount Kirkland
1. lost child

For those who don't know me, my name is Alfred Freedom Jones! but, I was not always that. At one point I was Alfred Kirkland. I was both a son and a little brother to my big brother, or father, Arthur Kirkland. He was all I had, him and Francis where my family until later Matthew came into the picture...but I'm getting ahead of myself. I will start at what I can remember. Which my earliest memory was when I first met Arthur.

I had wondered off, I don't remember from where but I found myself in a clearing that was pretty. I saw two people coming close so I hid and I listened. All I had was my bunny and wearing my white...I guess you could call it a dress...I'm not sure what someone might call it.

"Angleterre!*Did you see that? Or am I going crazy?"

"Frog, your always crazy." the Brit said while rolling his eyes

The Frenchman ran to my hiding spot and kneeled in front of me and spoke softly "Mon petit*, what are you doing here in the forest? it is not a place for children. Where is your mère*?"

The other man walked over "Frog? Who are you talking to?" He kneeled next to Frenchman and looked at me "Poppet*?Do you speak English?"

I blinked looking at the two and hugged my knees tightly looking at the Englishman "E..English? Is this English? Its all I know..."

The Brit had smiled and extended his hand to me "Let me help you get home Poppet"

I pulled back more and tried to hide but he just smiled and picked me up.

"Poppet, what is your name?"

"A...Alfred..." I was scared. I had never seen this man before, not that I could remember and he scared me.

"Who is your mother?"

"My mother? I...I don't know..."

The man nods and him and he Frenchman smile at me but I hide my face and clutch my bunny tightly. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I found myself in a room that was so large to me. I was alone and I curled in a ball with my bunny.

* * *

Angleterre- French for England

Mon Petit- French for My child

mère- French for mother

Poppet-English for child


	2. Big Brother

Hey dudes…I didn't know then what happened here, but now I do. My mother came to the house and spoke with Arthur. She told him who I was and where I came from. She asked Arthur to take care of me and be a brother and father for me. She wanted me to grow up correctly. She thought Arthur and Francis would be a good choice. Arthur told her she can come anytime to see me. My mother said if she could she would once in a while…but that did not happen….

My sobs must have been heard because soon arms where wrapped around me. When I looked up it was Arthur holding me tight. His eyes looked red like he had been crying. I didn't know how to act towards the stranger. I never met him before today and he seemed scary to me.

"Shh poppet, it's alright. I will protect you."

"j..j…just w..who are y..you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name did I? I am Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur?"

He nods gently and smiled at me "Yes, I am Arthur…If you don't mind I will take care of you, I could be your big brother."

"Big brother?..." I started to smile "I like that"


	3. Papa?

I was walking around my home when I saw something. It looked like a butterfly but when I got closer I saw it was a tiny person with wings. I started talking to her to find out she was a fairy. I was scared to tell big brother, because I thought he would call me crazy. So I talked to the fairy in secret, not telling anyone. After a while I met others. Like a green flying bunny. She told me she was a flying mint bunny and maybe Arthur would take me one day so I could find my own flying bunny. I still never told big brother. I don't know why I did that. One day I felt daddy* no longer cared about me. He came to big brother and my home with another child. He was blond like me but had this large curl in the front and purple eyes.

"Angleterre, Alfred. I want you two to meet someone"

Big brother and I walk toward daddy and I hide behind big brother's leg clutch the fabric on his pants.

"Ello Frog. And who is this little one?"

The boy hid behind daddy's leg and a small voice spoke "Papa*? Who are they?"

Francis chuckled "ohonhohohon. Angleterre, Alfred, this is Matthew, Matthew this is Alfred and Arthur"

The boy daddy called Matthew waved shyly before hiding behind daddy.

"Frog, did you kidnap this poor child?"

"Non, I found him, he said he didn't know where he was or his parents. So I decided to take him in. isn't he just adorable?"

"Yes, but still…"

"I know, I know, don't worry"

I blinked and looked at him not sure what to think of the new person. Big brother put his hand on my head as I hold his pants leg tighter, and smiles at me. He then picks me up and takes me outside leaving daddy and the Matthew person.

* * *

daddy/papa- this is both France, just different names for him


	4. Wings?

Big Brother allowed Daddy and Matthew to stay. I didn't really like him. Or that bear he always had with him. I tried to stay away from both of them. I stayed with my new-found friends, the fairies and the other magical creatures. One fairy wanted to show me something so I went to find big brother.

"Big brother?" I had found him at his desk, in his office. I know he doesn't like me coming up to him when he was working but I had to tell him where I was going.

He looked up from his work desk. "Yes Alfred?"

"Is it alright if I go outside?"

He nods "yes, just don't wander too far away, don't want you to go missing"

"Yes big brother! thank you!" I ran outside to where the fairy was and she led me to the forest behind big brother's house. "Whats back here?"

"you will see, I think you will like this." she had a sweet bell-like voice when she spoke.

I nodded and continued to follow her, after a while I saw so many things, unicorns, fairies and much more, more magical creatures then I ever knew existed. I was in shock just standing there looking around me.

The fairy flew up to me and smiled "Welcome to the forest of magic!" she said to me cheerfully

I smiled looking around excited, everything looked so pretty and interesting and amazing. A unicorn walked up to me and seemed to smile at me as he touched his horn to my forehead. I felt something spread over me. When I looked at my body I saw I was sparkling. I started to rise and the fairies all smiled at me. My back tingled and when I turned my head to see what was happening, to my great surprise I saw wings sprouting from my back. My mouth fell open as i stared at the wings that where growing. I did not understand what was happening.

One fairy who looked wealthy came and fluttered in front of me. "I am Queen Ferna, we are giving you magic, and powers. Even though you are young you have proven you can be kind and helpful and wont tell people of us. But you are if you want, to tell Arthur and Francis about this. They know us well."

I looked at her and bowed my head when she said she was the Queen to give respect. "Tell big brother and Uncle France?"

She nods and smiles "They will not ridicule you, they will probably be happy. Not many can see us. It's a good thing but it gives them more to be proud of you for. They love you Alfred."

I was still reluctant, I did not want to tell them, it was more like I was scared to tell them. The tingling in my back stopped and I turned my head. When I looked I saw a pair of wings that have grown and they moved on their own. I smiled and tried flying around. The fairies where giggling, so I guessed I looked funny.


	5. Frightened!

Sorry this chapter is a little longer, i felt i needed to put everyone's point of view in here. It makes a point, sorta.

* * *

I flew around and had fun for a while. Then the fairies who I was playing with said I should go home it was getting late. I did not want to. After a while I closed my eyes and I fell from the sky. The unicorn carried me home and i could feel my transport change from a soft unicorn's back to arms and then to a bed. I was deep asleep and did not wake through the whole ordeal. I slept in the next day.

* * *

I was starting to get worried about Alfred. He had not come to ask me for dinner and I was very worried. I got up and started walking to the door when I heard a tap on the door. Once I opened the door, to my great surprise was a unicorn with a sleeping Alfred on its back.

"Alfred!" I ran threw the door wrapping my arms around him and a fairy spoke as I did so.

"Arthur, he simply passed out, he will be fine. Dont ask him what happened today though. He doesn't want to tell you or Francis."

"He see's you doesn't he? All of you?"

"I will leave that for him to say. Have a good day Arthur."

I carried the sleeping boy into his room and tucked him in. I stayed in his room after I called Francis to tell him that Alfred was home. I watched the boy sleep thankful he was alright and that he was home. I didn't even eat that night. Being to worried about Alfred was eating at me. In the middle of the night Francis came home carrying a sleeping Matthew. He took Matthew to his room before coming back.

"Angleterre, go eat, i will watch Alfred"

"No! I must stay with him"

"Non, Angleterre, go eat, if something happens i will call you, go have some tea. I turned the stove on and put the tea leaves in for you."

"...fine..."

He smiled and pushed me out of the room and sat in the same place i was sitting. I reluctantly went downstairs and poured the tea that was already done and then made some fish'n'chips. I need something good desperately. Slowly as my dinner cooked i drank my cup of tea. I ate some of the food i cooked and drank my third cup of tea. Re-filing my cup and filling another cup i brought it up to Alfred's room.

"Frog?"

"oui?"

"you want some tea and fish?"

"sure, sounds good"

I smiled and brought it in handing him the other tea-cup and setting the plate down before i grabbed a chair sitting next to him. He smiled as he drank the tea

"why must you have such good food?"

"I think your food is good, weird but good."

He smiled and took a bite of the fish and wrapped one arm around me comfortingly. I leaned into the embrace glad to have him there. Slowly i sipped my tea.

* * *

I did eat Arthur's food happily, i was glad he brought me something even if it was leftovers. His food i have always liked, his tea most of all. I wrapped my arm around him to show him i am here for him, and also for him to know i care. I saw his hand go slightly limp and i took the cup from his hand placing the two cups and now clean plate on the ground and held him in my arms. I watched him sleep a while. He looked so peaceful and happy.

"bonne nuit Angleterre*"

Slowly i lost conciousness holding Arthur and I too fell asleep. Last i looked it was three A.M. I hope to sleep well.

* * *

bonne nuit Angleterre- French for good night England


	6. update

sorry all I have not made chapter 6...I have had major writers block...i'm trying to figure out how I want this to go I use some rp's on places like omegle and Facebook, but nothing is helping...when I can I will upload a new chapter


	7. I love you

Alfred POV_** this is what a person is thinking**_

* * *

When i woke up I looked to the side seeing Big Brother and Uncle Francis asleep in each other's arms and i smiled. Looking outside i saw it was around noon. So i had slept a while. Looking back at Big Brother and Uncle Francis and i slowly got out of hair and slowly walked them crawling into their laps not wanting to wake them, but wanting to be near them. _**How do i tell them i have wings and i can see the fairies too...will they hate me? Maybe for now i just shouldnt say anything. That may be best for now...Even though the fairies did say i could tell them.**_Slowly_ i fell back asleep in their laps._

* * *

Arthur POV

I woke to see a sleeping Alfred in my lap and i smiled lightly happy he had woken up and was alright enough to get in my lap. Moving my eyes i saw i was still leaning on Francis and he too was asleep. I guess i couldnt get up then. Gently I tryed to nuge the frenchman awake but to no avail. he would not wake and I sighed soflty only to look down at bright blue eyes that only belonged to one person

" 'Ello poppet, how are you?"

Alfred smiled and hugged him tight

"I'm fine Big Brother. I know i must have scared you...I'm sorry"

Alfred's stomach then grumbled and i chuckled softly

"Are you hungry poppet?"

He nods slowly and i smiled holding him close as i gently stood up not waking the frenchman and walked down to the kitchen with Alfred. I was just so glad he was alright.

"What would you like poppet?"

When he shrugged, i laughed softly, the boy was so cute and i set him on the table and went to cook.

* * *

Alfred POV

_**should i tell him? how we he respond to it?** _I bit my lower lip watching Big Brother cook and i swallowed hard

" umm...Big Brother?"

"yes poppet?"

came the reply but he didnt turn but i could tell he was paying attention to me.

"about yesterday..."

"im listening, but you dont have to tell me if you dont want to."

i shook my head, i hade to tell him

"i want to tell you...i.. err..i can see them too...and i can fly.."

I watched his reaction but he was putting the fish in the oven and i smiled, i loved fish and chips. Finally he walked over to me and picked me up and sat down holding me close.

"i thought as much last night when the fairies and unicorn brought you home. One told me you would tell me what happened when you where ready, i wasnt going to push it. But i am glad poppet, maybe i can take you to my favorite spot one day"

I smiled brightly and hugged him tight

"so you dont hate me?"

"of course not poppet, i could never hate you. I love you as my own brother, and son. Forever and always"

* * *

Sorry for the emotional ending...im lost now...im itching to do the revolutionary part but i want to do some more with chibimerica and England before i go into that...i have a way to start that though...but i need your advise. What age should Alfred be when he goes to the new world...alone, not when he goes to the revolutionary war...that a few years later, but how old should he be when he goes? 15 maybe? what do you think, please comment or PM me please and thank you.


	8. Flying Bunny and Birthday

A few years go by and I started to become more and more friendly with Matthew. We became more like brothers. With Big Brothers help I learned how to control my magic that I found out I had, I also got more control of flying. It is now my tenth birthday and Big Brother said he had a big present for me, and I am really excited. He took my hand and we walked into the forest. I knew the path's well, the forest was my other home. But the way Big Brother took me I didn't recognize it.

"Big Brother? Where are we going?"

He smiled and me and squeezed my hand a little,

"you will soon see poppet"

He led me to a fallen tree then he put a blindfold over my eyes and I started to panic

"shhh poppet, its fine, its part of the surprise"

Suddenly I felt both his hands on my shoulders and I relaxed a bit as he led me somewhere. After a bit we finally stopped and he started to take the blindfold off

"When it comes off, keep your eyes closed, alright poppet?"

I nod starting to get excited

"Yes big brother!"

After a few minutes with the blindfold being off Big Brother whispered in my ear

"Open your eyes, but stay still and quiet"

I nod as I slowly open my eyes...and I could not believe what I saw in front of me. Just like how Big Brother has his Mint Bunny, there where so many here, all different colors, so I assumed they where different types. I got excited and I felt his hand on my shoulder and he smiled softly at me

"Relax poppet, or you will scare them away"

I nod and watched them play when a blue one flew over and landed on my head and looked at me with a smile

"hiya!"

I almost jumped but with Big Brothers hand on my shoulder I relaxed a bit and smiled back.

"I'm Alfred"

The bunny smiles and continues looking at me

"I'm Flying Blueberry Bunny, but you can call me Blue or Blueberry"

She then looked at Big Brother and smiled

"Your Arthur right? Everyone talks about you, they said how it was someone's birthday today!"

He nods

"yes to both, it is Alfred's birthday. I thought he was now old enough to come here and for a Flying Bunny to possibly pick him"

She smiled looking at me

"wanna be friends Alfred?!"

I smiled and nodded. Before I knew it I was knocked to the grass with Blueberry cuddled up on me and I smiled feeling sleepy and I heard Big Brother's voice

"Stay calm and relax Alfred, this is normal, I will be right here, I promise..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I fell asleep. Blueberry was with me and we went down a path, and she seemed scared, she sat on my head and whimpered

"What's wrong?"

"this is what I heard about...its a little scary..."

I swallowed and continued walking until we came to a small house. An older looking Brown Bunny opened the door letting us come in.

"Welcome Alfred, I was wondering when I would be able to meet you"

It was a male bunny and I must have looked scared because he laughed and place a paw on my shoulder

"Nothing to worry about, we are just here to talk"

I nodded and he motioned for me to sit down which I did and we started talking, me, him and Blueberry. We talked about many things then he took my right hand and Blueberry's right paw

"Flying Blueberry Bunny, will you always protect Alfred, and stay by his side no matter what happens?"

she nods a little scared

"y...yes..."

He then looked at me

"Alfred Kirkland, will you be a friend to Flying Blueberry Bunny and protect her no matter what happens?"

I was equally as scared as I nodded

"y..yes sir..."

he smiles and nods and my vision of him grew blurry. Slowly my eyes opened and I saw Big Brother sitting next to us watching us and Blueberry still on my chest and I smiled a bit

"Are you alright poppet?"

I nod and was about to ask questions about what the Old Brown Bunny said when Big Brother raised a hand.

"Do not tell me what was said, that is something only you, him and Blueberry to know, no one else may know"

I pouted and nodded and Blueberry, Arthur and I went home, when we got there, it was already dark, when we left to the forest it was almost noon, how long where we there? But when we got home all woe's where gone from my head as I smelled a sweet smell. Matthew, or as I call him, Matty, made pancakes for dinner and I smiled

"Oh! yummy!"

Matty turned and smiled as him and Daddy set out the food and sang happy birthday to me with my stack of birthday pancakes topped with candles and happy birthday at the top. I blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for poppet?"

Normally I would respond that I cant tell him or it wont come true but this time I hugged him and smiled

"My wish is already true Big Brother!"

Before I knew it Daddy and Matty joined the hug, along with Blueberry on my head. This had truly been the best birthday ever.


	9. Can I go to the New World?

Blueberry and i became close friends and her and i where almost never apart, just like minty and Big Brother. I am now fifteen and i still do everything i used to do. I still went to the woods to play with everyone, all the magical creatures. Big Brother and i continued to grow closer and so did Daddy and Mattie, I got closer and closer with them every year. Now something huge was happening and i wanted to be part of it. Someone was leaving England to go to something called the New World. It sounded like a lot of fun, and i would love to go and explore. Blue and i talked about it for days before finally one night at dinner with Big Brother, Daddy and Mattie, Blueberry and i decided to ask and i looked at them

"...Can i ask you something Big Brother and Daddy?"

they both looked at me and smiled

"Oui of course mon petit!"

"yes poppet, whats on your mind?"

"you know how that ship is leaving for the New World in a month?"

They both nod

"Poppet...what are you thinking?"

"I was wondering if Blue and i can go on the trip too, it sounds like fun and a great adventure!"

Big Brother looked at Daddy and they stepped away from the table.

* * *

Arthur POV

* * *

Once we where away from the table Francis looked at me

"Angleterre? what is wrong?"

"The New World is where Alfred is from...remember when his mother came when we found him? She was what she called a Native Indian...but she said she was not from the place near here called India...she was from over the sea...Should we let him go? I-"

Francis wrapped his arms around me

"Angleterre, you are more of family to Alfred then anyone could ever be, do you see how much he always smiles and how happy he is? Let him go. You know he loves to go and explore"

I nod softly and hug him tight

"But i dont want him to leave..."

"I know Ang...Arty love, i know, but remember, if you truely love someone you should let them fly."

I smiled softly, Francis knew how to cheer me up, Arty was his little nickname for me for certain times.

"You wont leave me will you?"

"You would have to throw me out..but even then i would not leave."

I smiled more as Francis kissed me deeply and held me close comforting me

"How about after the boys go to bed tonight, we go and relax and have some fun?"

I nod, it had been a while since we went to bed in that way, it would be nice. I gently placed my head on his chest over his heart and relaxed a bit more before we walked back into the dining room. I looked up and smiled looking at Alfred.

"Alright, we talked.." I looked at Francis and he put a comforting arm around my shoulders and nods and i look nack at Alfred "You can go...but keep in contact, i can show you how...And please come home"

Alfred had a huge smile on his face as he jumped from his seat and came and hugged us tightly

"I promise! i will write and i will come home! Thank you thank you thank you!"

I smiled and I stood there holding Alfred in my arms, but for some reason i had a bad feeling, something was going to happen


	10. leaving home

The next month felt like it went by faster then a day. Big Brother showed me how to use Blueberry to send messages back and forth and He showed me how to get food in case something happened. Hunting I understood and got almost imediately. I was having fun, untill it was only a week before the ship took off. So we started to pack. I insisted on only bringing one suitcase on the trip, i could easily wash my clothes and get them dried. I knew how to do laundry. Finally the last day came and i could not sleep i was so energised and ready for the trip, I just knew it was going to be a lot of fun. I closed my eyes trying to force myself to go to sleep but it was hard. Blueberry curled up with me and after a while we finally fell asleep. The next morning i woke up to Matt's pancakes and i smiled walking downstairs and sat down still half asleep and still in my night clothing.

"Morning Alfred!"

I simply smiled "Morning Mattie"

He set the plate in front of me then wraped his arms around me "Do you really have to leave today? Do you really have to leave me?"

I closed my eyes and hugged him back "I'm sorry Mattie...I want to...i want to see what is outside Big Brother and Daddy's home"

"I do to Alfred...but going to this new place...its so far away...i wont be able to see you anymore.."

I hugged him tighter "I promise, I will come back and visit"

He nods but doesnt let go

"Umm Mattie? I need to eat..."

"Oh yeah...sorry..."

He let go and let me eat. Not long later Big Brother and Daddy came down and hugged me tight. It made me feel like i was leaving for a lifetime...I was only going to be gone for a little while. I wasnt leaving forever...

~~~~~~~~~~Boat Departure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had rushed to the port the boat was leaving from and Big Brother gave me my ticket. Everyone pulled me into a huge group hug and Big Brother looked like he was trying not to cry.

"I will write, I promise"

Big brother nods and kisses my head softly

"I believe you..."

I smiled and the boat let off two short blasts and Daddy had to pull Big Brother off of me and he held him close.

"Mon petit, you must go or you will miss the boat."

I nod and grab my bag and walk up the plank. Blueberry was laying comfortably on my head, no one could see her so she was fine. Once i presented my ticket he gave me half back and told me the other half was for when i was to come home, I would present that half of the ticket and would be able to board any boat home. I got to the side not yet ready to go to where my room would be and i stood there and instantly i saw my family.

"Big Brother! Daddy! Mattie!"

Daddy nuged Big Brother and pointed towards me and he turned and looked at me smiling. He waved at me and smiled as i waved back. Daddy and Mattie also waved to me and it made me happy. I loved my familiy a lot. I could not believe i was actually leaving home. Three long blasts where heard and i winced being nearby and it was loud. Minty flew up to me and gave me a hug then spoke to me

"He says that he will miss you, and he wants you to be good. Also when you will be coming home, to send a message and he will be here waiting for you"

I nod and gave Minty a hug

"I will...and im always good."

I smiled and watched him fly down and give the message to Big Brother and he smiled and waved. I waved back as i felt the boat lurch and start moving

"I love you all! I will see you soon!"

They waved back, Big Brother yelled something but i couldnt hear as another blast was heard.

My name is Alfred Kirkland...My companion is Flying Blueberry Bunny, and my family is Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, and Matthew Bonnefoy. I am on my way to the new world. Little did I know, that it would change my life forever.

* * *

Sorry about the ending of this...I just had to...Yes i know Canada's name is Matthew Williams, but due to the fact, America and Canada is not around just yet, they are named after their main parent, they are one big family but its just how i look at it. Please review and tell me what you think


	11. The Boat Trip

_fdgdgvvh _this means that it's a letter or excerpt from a letter, nothing to important.

* * *

I stayed by the side watching land leave my view and water replacing my sight. I finally decided to go to my room and i saw i had my own room and i smiled, Big Brother gave me so much on this trip, there was a note on the bed.

_Dear Alfred,  
__I am very proud of you to make this decision. Yes I am saddened that you are leaving. I will look forward to your letters, whenever you get a chance write to us. We support you completely. You will probably tell us all about what happens through the letters. But when you come home I want to hear it with my own ears. Hear what you went through and how you felt. If I could I would have come with. But as you know with my magic it may be bad because if I had to go home...I would get called a witch and killed at the stake...and remember we can't die. Your like us, you have blood in you that makes you life a long time. So please...be careful, and if something does happen, Blueberry knows how to get to me and I will come as fast as possible, and get you out of whatever mess happens. Remember, I will always love you, as my son and little brother.  
Love Forever Your Big Brother and Father,  
Arthur Kirkland_

I smiled reading and rereading the letter and smiled more. "I love you too Big Brother" He smiled and sat down on the bed and plopped his head in the pillow and smiled. This was going to be a lot of fun! That night after a nice dinner of delicious stew, I sat down and wrote my first note to my family

_Dear Big Brother,  
So far nothing really. If it this quiet i may not be able to write a lot, but more then likely i will have plenty of time to write, nothing to do makes me antsy, we all know that. I Love you all so much. Big Brother I got your letter, i will treasure it until i come home. This will be hard to be away from home so long but I will do my best. I have faith in myself. Tell everyone i said hi, and give them a hug for me.  
Love from a loving Son and Little Brother,  
Alfred Kirkland_

I smiled giving the note to Blueberry who diapered and went to take the note to Big Brother. After Blueberry left I fell into a deep sleep. The next sixty-six days where long and hard as we crossed to The New World we where on our way to. I got to meet the most important people that would be in my life at the time. It was amazing and cool at once. Two people died on the ship and many got sick. One letter I wrote to my family held the lines (It was near the middle of the trip about 40 days or so)

_Big Brother, Daddy, Matthew, another person died, and more are sick. But this letter carries bad news as well. I have grown ill as well, I thought you said i couldnt die, what if something happens? If my letters stop, remember I love you all, I couldn't ask for a better family._

The next day i had gotten a letter from my family

_Alfred,  
calm down, it will be fine. I searched some information. You will not die, getting sick usually happens when you have land. You remember when I got sick don't you? Well all it means is that your people are sick and dyeing and the food is going down. I have a suspicion about something. As you said previously; two people total have died, and many are sick. Tell me, is the food going down also? I wont tell you what i think just yet. But remember if you ever need help i will be here. I am only a letter away, and Blueberry can get to me quickly. We all love you dearly.  
Love Forever Your Big Brother and Father,  
Arthur Kirkland_

I smiled softly when i got that letter and stayed in bed and Blueberry opened my window so I could get some fresh air. A few days letter i wrote home again telling them i was feeling better and that I wasnt sure if the food was going down. I didn't ask about what he thought was going on. More letters passed and it seemed we would never find land, when finally someone called out

"LAND HO!"

I ran towards the front of the ship and smiled looking seeing the green, not much longer now. I ran to my room to pack my things quickly and got ready to be able to get off the ship. I then ran back outside to watch as we got ready to unboard and to get off the ship. As I looked towards the trees i saw a woman, she felt familiar to me. But as i tried to get a better look she disappeared from my sight. When we finally got off the ship i followed the group to where the village would be, we where not the first people there. I found a home unoccupied and moved in quickly. Then i left and went to explore the woods. I was hoping to see that woman again. And ask her if i knew her.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for chapter 10, i have been busy in school with testing and inventing the school library, i hope you all enjoy this chapter, i did use some historical reference to the Mayflower, however it was not the MayFlower...it was one of the other ships, but by the time they arrive a camp and homes where already built. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! i had fun writing it. Well have a nice day now!


	12. Pocahontas

I walked through the woods and for some reason something felt oddly familiar to me. I felt like i knew where i was going but i dont remember ever being here before. Still I followed my instincts untill i found a settlement with many native people. I walked to who i thought was the king since he had so many jewelery and looked more powerful then the others. He smiled down at me as i walked closer. Being polite as big brother always told me to be, I bowed my head. When he started to speak once again it felt familiar but for some reason I did not know it. He must have noticed this because a girl walked over, not te one i saw earlier. she nodded her head at me and smiled.

"Hello, i am Pocahontas, this is my father, Chief Powhatan"

I smiled, the girl standing in front of me and speaking the same language as me was simply beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Alfred Kirkland, my Big Brother...or Father is Arthur Kirkland, He couldnt come with me to this land"

She nodded but something in her eyes told me she knew Big Brother. She then said something to her father who nods and says something back. Then she translated for me.

"Father wants to know how you found our home, and what you want from us?"

I looked at her

"I dont know how i found this place, i simply followed something in my mind, i dont know how i knew where this village was. And i want nothing, i was just walking around hoping to find this woman i saw earlier..."

"A woman? what woman?"

"I dont know...she wore like what all of you are wearing, but she was in the woods, I saw her by some trees when our ship docked"

Pocahontas nodded and spoke to her father again. I think what was happening was that she was translating for her father and I. Finally she spoke again to me.

"we do not know who you may be talking about since so many are in this tribe, but father welcomes you to explore as you said. Only under one condition, you must not harm our people at all. And animals only if food is needed"

She stopped as her father said something and she smiled speaking to me again

"Also father says, if you would wish to learn our ways, we will be happy to teach you"

I smiled and nod and lowered my head towards her father

"Thank you, that is very kind of you"

Pocahontas repeated my words to her father who then stepped towards me and rested his hands on my shoulders which is something Big Brother did, it was his way of saying 'your welcome' and i had a feeling it ment the same with Chief Powhatan.

he said something and once again Pocahontas translated

"would you like to stay here in our tribe? it would be easier to teach you"

I smiled and nod

"That would be nice, should i get my things and bring them here? it is not a lot"

She nods

"I will take you back to the white man, and I will wait for you hidden in the forest. Then i will bring you back here"

I nod and her father patted my shoulders before i left walking with Pocahontas

"my father likes you, i believe i know why. Everyone in my tribe can feel it"

I looked at her confused

"What do you mean?"

"You are not like the white man are you?"

I blinked and stopped dead in my tracks afraid now i would be hurt. She stopped and turned looking at me.

"Dont worry, you will be safer with my people then the white man, we understand, i know you are like us, but we will not hurt you, I know your white man says many a cruel word about us, but we are kind and caring people, we are not the savages"

I nod softly walking towards her

"I noticed that as soon as i came into your home"

She stops near the edge of the trees

"I will wait here for you"

I nod and walk the rest of the way back to my soon to no longer be my home and grabbed my small bag and walked back to the forest. No one noticed me leave and i smiled at her when i saw her

"You where not lieing, you dont have a lot of things"

I shook my head

"No, i didnt think i would need a lot"

"That is wise"

Her and i then walked back to the tribe, and in my head i was writing my next letter to big brother that i would write and send out after i get settled in my new home


	13. A meal and dance

_Dear Big Brother,_

_I met some people here on this land. They are very kind to me. They offered me a home and to teach me how to hunt. There was a woman I saw when the ship docked. I am trying to find her. For some reason all of this feels so familiar to me. Big Brother, have i been to this place before? A kind woman is helping me as well, she says her name is Pocahontas. Her father is the Chief, Chief Powatan. I will being staying with their people for a while. They call the men from Britain, the white man...is it because they are white and her copper skinned? She also knows I am not human. She said that her tribe was able to tell when i entered. Well I will talk to you all later. Pocahontas is coming to fetch me for supper. Good night big brother. I love you daddy and Matty._

_Love from a loving Son and Little Brother  
__Alfred Kirkland_

Right at that moment Pocahontas stood outside the tent I was staying in

"Mister...Kirkland?"

I looked up and gave the letter to Minty who dissapered to Big Brother and I stepped outside the tent and bowed my head respectably. She simply looked at me.

"You need to learn our times, when we have our meals and when we sit around and talk. It is part of how we live"

I nod gently looking up at her gentle and kind face. She may be speaking with a rough tounge and sound a bit demanding, but I knew she was doing this to teach me.

"I will, I promise Miss Pocahontas"

She sighs and shook her head and turned walking away from me. I followed eagerly. We walked to what looked like a large fire. That was when she began to explain.

"How we feast on a normal day, is to sit around the fire. We pass food to each other. Most of the time we take a single, small bite then pass it on. This continues until all the food is gone. Then after the meal we dance around the fire, even after Tawa leaves and Nûñdä rises"

She stopped speaking and looked at me. I must have looked confused because she spoke again and pointed at the sun.

"That is Tawa"

"Oh, you mean the sun?"

"that is what she is called in your language? Tawa is one of our many Gods. Her brother is Nûñdä. He rises when the world grows dark. He is also by which me count our days. In terms of of time...i believe that is the white man's word, yes? Time, we go by how many moons have passed, but each night is not a moon, when Nûñdä does not show, that is a new time. but when Nûñdä is large and...full? That is one moon, that is how we count time"

I nod, it was a little confusing, but i understood it a bit. This was going to be interesting to learn all of this. We sat down and she would translate for me every so often when someone spoke to me. I learned many things that night. The party...or as she said traditional dances. It was interesting to watch. She taught me some, and a few where easy to pick up on. I asked if i could join in and she nods. Either i was doing it right or i was making a fool of my self but she seemed to be smiling and laughing as i danced to the beat of drums, along with the other people. Afterwards, she walked me back to my tent.

"Tomorrow morning, I will come wake you, everything will start tomorrow. go straight to sleep, we start before the crow wakes and owl sleeps"

I nod, I didn't understand what it ment. but I was too tired to think, as soon as I laid down on the ground, I fell fast asleep, not noticing the letter left from Big Brother that was now under my head.

* * *

Tawa is a native american God of the sun

Nûñdä is a story about the sun and moon by the cherokee, yes the name of the sun is different, but just like different places, different tribes believed different things. If anyone wants the link to the native american stories here they are, I may refrence to them every so often. I think they are amazing, specially since i am part cherokee myself

. #Cherokee


	14. the bow and deer

The next morning i woke up early because of something sharp poking me in the face. When i looked i saw it was an envelope and i opened it with a smile.

_Dear Alfred,_

_Be verry careful Alfred. I know you have a strong feeling about these people. But be careful please. Remember, the natives did harm a lot of mine and Antonio's people. Do not, under any circumstances, let your guard down. Also no, as far as i know you have never been to this land before. I dont know what feeling it is that you are having in this place. But be careful. You and Blueberry know how to get ahold of us if anything happens. She knows your not human? That is even more reason to be careful. _

_Love forever your Big Brother and Father  
Arthur Kirkland_

I smiled and looked outside after I got dressed. The sun wasnt even up yet, but Pochahontas was walking towards my tent. When she saw i was standing there she motioned for me to come with. I nod and scramble up and go to her

"Good morning, I did not think you would be up early"

"yes...neither did i"

She nods softly

"Follow me, im going to show you how to stay silent and hunt for food"

I nod and follow her. On her back i saw arrows and swung over her shoulder was two bows. I was confused.

"Mrs. Pocahontas? are we not using guns?"

She froze and turned a hand raised to hit me. I flinched and looked away. However the hit never came.

"We do not use such horible noise makers. Just like a slap would hurt you or me, those noise makers are just as bad. A arrow, if shot correctly causes the animal less pain"

I nod looking at her, then at the ground as we walked towards the trees. Suddenly her hand goes to my chest stopping me in my step. I looked up at her. She placed a finger to her lips and then pointed in front of us. There, eating grass was a deer. Silently she moved next to me and whispered.

"stay silent, you dont want to scare her off"

"h..how do you know its a girl?"

I whispered in return. She pointed at the stomach.

"see how its large and swollen?"

I nod

"It is a she, because in nature, only the female being gets pregnant. Never hunt a pregnant mother, or a mother with children. Most being's brings their children with them"

I blink and nod. Then i looked towards the deer who moved on as though we where never there.

"Stay away from leaves, and walk with a gentle foot. Then she looked down and saw my shoes on.

"take those off"

I looked at her confused

"what?"

"Take those off, it will cause comotion"

I nod seeing she was barefoot as well. I take my shoes and socks off and she takes them and hides them inside a tree.

"Now, walk quietly"

I nod and follow her, a few minutes it was hard, then slowly i got used to it and her and I walked silently. All around me i heard birds and animals, but not once a crackle of leave or crack of a twig. We came across another deer who was laying down with a broken leg. She looked at me.

"There are only a few times you can kill a creature. One is if the animal is in too much pain and cannot be healed. The other is if you need food desperatly. Those are mainly the only two times you are allowed to kill and animal. Do you understand?"

I nod

"So we are allowed to kill the deer?"

She nods

"I will show you how to shot the arrow"

Silently she walks to me and hands me the bow and an arrow. Silently she shows me how to set the bow and arrow. Pocahontas then puts her away and checks my stance and my position. Sometimes nudging my arm or tilting my head more. Finally she nods.

"Pull the arrow straight back, look past the arrow and bow and at the deer. Aim, then fire. Try to aim for the heart. It will be less messy and quicker to kill"

I nod and does as told pulling the arrow straight back. I aim towards where i figured the heart would be. Finally i let go and the arrow silently flew threw the air and pierced the animal. I lowered my bow and Pocahontas took me towards the animal and had me kneel.

"Put one hand on the deer, and the other on the shaft of the arrow. This time i will say the prayer, but you must learn it, i will not always be with you when you hunt"

I nod and slowly pull the arrow out and she speaks in her native tounge. It sounded beautiful. When we where both finished she took the arrow and checked it then looked at the hole, then at me.

"Have you ever shot an arrow before?"

I shook my head.

"No, i have not"

She looks at me with a look as though i was lieing.

"You shot that arrow perfectly, no sound as it flew threw the air like a hawk. Piercing the heart as a crane catches fish, also with a clean cut. Are you positive you have never shot?"

I nod again with a light blush at her praise.

"Yes, m'am, i am positive, i used to play with swords when i was little, but thats it. I have never used a bow and arrow...Was my shot really that good?"

"If what you say is true...For a white man, that has never picked up a bow or arrow...you shot like one of our master hunters.."

I blushed more at the praise she gave me. She helped me lift the deer, but i took it completly after a moment since i was strong. She was surprised at that. We walked back to the camp. She told me i could keep the bow, and that later she would teach me how to make my own. Although, for now we had to get the deer cleaned and ready to cook for lunch.


End file.
